A secret and a bar, lets see what happens
by CharloeForever
Summary: No black out. All credit for the idea goes to jemma-ward on tumblr, but I did not see her writing it so I took the idea and started hope you do not mind if you see this :) Just read it and see if you like it
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since Miles Matheson has been on society's radar. Twenty five years ago everyone knew his name, as the guy who broke up rock starlet Rachel Porter's marriage, but these days he's just happy running his bar with his best friend Bass. He hasn't heard from Rachel or the tabloids in years and he'd like to keep it that way. But luck is just not in his favour. 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a long time since Miles Matheson has been on society's radar. Twenty five years ago everyone knew his name, as the guy who broke up rock starlet Rachel Porter's marriage,  
but these days he is just happy running his bar with his best friend Bass. He has not heard from Rachel or the tabloids in years and would like to keep it that way. But luck is just not in his favour.

Miles Matheson and Bass Monroe own a bar in Chicago called the Monroe/Matheson Republic. Its symbol, a bold M with a circle going around the M. Its a local bar and not overly crowded. Luckily society made a collage near to them, so consequently they get lots of students looking to splash there cash on alcohol, no doubt trying to live life to its full potential... if you call getting pissed drunk and having the worst headache in there life day after day living life to the fullest. Not that Miles and Bass mind, so long as you have a valid I.D and are willing to pay then your welcome there. They were in solitude and liked it that way. No lard fuss or drama of there past. Then on a soon to be very busy Friday night, in August everything was about to change.

Miles and Bass were doing last minute preparations, E.G stacking up on alcohol and making the lace look moderately tidy, when a young blond walked into the bar.

Miles looked up and saw a girl mid- twenties with long, curly dirty blond hair sporting trousers, boots a top and leather jacket walk in. Her face looked familiar but he could not place his finger on the likely hood of why. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Something caught his eye in the way she looked around, she looked at all the possible escape routs first. Strange. She must be trained in Marshal Arts as only professionals do that when they look around a place. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he quickly looked her over. Her beauty was no doubt there, although she did not bask in it like others.

Miles brought himself back to the land of the living and said, "Hey kid...we don't open for another hour. Go away and come back later."

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. Walking up to the counter in front of him she replied, "Tough shit asshole, I'm not going anywhere. My name is Charlie Porter and I'm pretty damn sure you're my father."

A look of disbelief and shock flittered across Miles face but he masked it up quickly, turning to the counter he placed the bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter in its rightful place and turned back towards her, playing innocent.

"I have no fucking clue what you are talking about"

Again Charlie narrowed her eyes and looked at him studying him then said in anger "Are you or are you not Miles Matheson?"

By this time Bass had noticed the commotion and made his way to Miles side staring intently at the women before him.

Miles answered, trying to keep his voice steady, "Yes I am"

Charlie did not waste any time in answering with a sharp "Then do not bullshit with me Miles, I'm having a shit week and there is a large god damn possibility that you are my father and I want to know if you are. Rachel Porter, were you still having an affair with her 25 years and 9 months ago?"

By this time Bass's eyes widened in realisation what was going on at the moment and he turned to Miles for the answer of the question.

Miles did not answer, however he did not need to as he looked into the icy blue rivers of the girls eyes he could not and would not lie. So he went with the next best thing, not answering. This however was enough confirmation for both Charlie and Bass.

Charlie was the first to speak, "Shit, fuck, fucking Bitch, God damn it..." she then put her head in her hands leaning heavily on the table while she continued in her stream of cursing. Her hands clenched into fists as she straightened, then suddenly she swung her fist and connected it with Miles jaw with such power that he stumbled and fell on his but. Then she went over to the Jack Daniels and drowned half of the bottle before handing it to Miles on the floor. They were going to need a lot more alcohol and thank God they were in a bar.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Miles had fully recovered from the fall students were gatthering at the doors, knocking and shouting from them to let them into the bar. Stading up he turned to Bass and then to Charlie.

"Im sorry, but I have to open... you can wait here untill we have closed up at 1am?" He asked in a nervous tone.

Charlie just grunted and put an apron on. Both Miles and Bass looked at her in utter confusion . She turned to them and saw there confusion.

"I use to work in a bar, need something to take my mind of well..." gesturing to Miles "you, so I guess you have a new barmaid tonight, congratulations."

With that she walked to the door, unlocked it with the key that was still in the door, pushed it open so it stuck and made a guesture for all the people to come in. With that she turned and walked back behind the bar, took her jacket of and put her hair up in a loose poney-tail. Miles and Bass looked at each other then back at Charlie, then back to each other shrugging there shoulders.

With that they went back to welcoming the students and locals and pouring drinks. Each kept on looking at Charlie to see how she was managing and to there surprise she looked like she fit in and was confortable around the people and the bar.

...

About 11pm people were starting to get a bit roudy and louder than usual. However that was understandable. Miles and Bass have both been asked questions about who the pretty blond was that was serving. So naturally all the men were trying to get her attention to impress her, that said she looked at them like they were complete idiots. Bass and Miles have both been keeping a close eye on her, ready to jump to her resue at a moments notice however they both would find out they did not need to do any such thing.

Charlie was walking to a table of drunk men with there order of drinks. She got to the table and one man im particular was trying to get her attention, she turned away after setting there drinks on the table and was about to walk away when the man himself grabbed her arse, she'd being trainned into how to protect herself and thereofre let instinct take over. She grabbed his hand and twisted it into a painfull position on his back in a lock that made him scream out however before he managed to complete his painful scream a freshly sharpened knife was positioned at his throut. The place had gone deathly quiet as people watched this interaction, including Miles and Bass.

Charlie leaned in closer to the mans ear and talked in a dark and sharp voice. "Touch me again and I will cut your hands so you can't, you clear"

When he did not respond she twisted his arm more until he screamed yes while nodding his head in fear. Charlie released him from her hold and put her knife back into her boot.

"Good" with that she went back behind the bar and started to pour the next order that had been waiting to be made.

Miles and Bass looked at each other and then they made there way towards her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Bass asked

She turned towards him and looked him in the eye before replying "I take, Karata, Ju-Jitsu and Boxing after a bad incident that happened made me realise that I needed to learn how to protect myself."

"What happened that made you realise that?" Miles finally spoke up.

Charlie turned to him and he saw the pain and anger in her eyes. By this time the bar was back into its normal amount of noise so no one would be able to hear there conversation.

"Rachel got together with this guy named James after Ben and well..." She looked at the ground "he was not exactly a nice person, he...he use to come into mine and Dannys room when Rachel was working and he... he" tears started to run sdown her cheeks but she kept on going "he used to beat me and Danny, but where we would cover the bruses in clothing, then one night he was more drunk than usual and he came into our room and started to beat Me up, he was punching my face and I knew that if he did not stop then he would kill me, I... was so scared and I started to scream. Luckely Rachel came home early and heard me screaming, she ran into the bedroom and saw him punching me, she screamed and grabbed a vase, knocked him over the head with it, he was knocked out...she called the police and he was put in jail while I was put in hospitial for a week to control my condition, I started taking defense lessons and well" She smiled through the tears, a bitter smile "I went after him, attacked him and punched him the same way he did to me, until I kncked him out... then I got up and left, and never have I looked back"

The next thing she knew Miles had pulled her into his arms. She stilled for a bit before returning his hug. Letting everything go... all the pain, the torment, Danny's death, all those horrible nights of pain, all the hopelessness she felt. She clung to Miles and let everything out.


End file.
